narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Naka Shrine Pass Technique
Addition Just need a bit of confirmation, that stone was not there in the past was it? I mean the last time we saw the shrine, it was concealed by a floor mat/plate/tile thing.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:56, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :I don'think the stone thing was shown but given how quickly Sasuke got there, that may have been how he got there on the first time. Darksusanoo (talk) 13:16, January 31, 2013 (UTC) ::225 page 11 shows a simple mat. I don't think for one child Sasuke would have even known about the room until Itachi told him and two that he could use that technique at that young age.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:34, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Itachi as a user Ok...looks like even basic stuff needs to get past the radar. Since it was Itachi the one who even told Sasuke of the existence of the shrine, the tablet, etc, ettc, it stands to reason that he, as an Uchiha with such knowledge, has more than likely been to the shrine and as such knows the technique to open it. Darksusanoo (talk) 13:19, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :This ties into the discussion up there. I don't think anyone else should be listed as a user because this seems like something Kishimoto just added. It could be that Sasuke sealed it before leaving or something like that but in the past it was just a mat that covered it.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:34, January 31, 2013 (UTC) ::then obito would be an user too, since he also was there once when I remember right....Orochimaru and Kabuto were also there at least once, so they would be users too, despite not having the Sharingan. Bit confusing, isn't it? (talk) 14:26, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah. Which is why mention Sasuke alone because that stone there needs to be explained at least.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:47, January 31, 2013 (UTC) I'm pretty certain Sasuke was the one who sealed the shrine with that stone--Elveonora (talk) 14:47, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :Probably but the timeline of events seems warped, mayhaps for me alone but something seems off.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:57, January 31, 2013 (UTC) It was obviously not there early on, also from where would Sasuke know the handseals if it weren't his technique? Remember, he had been to Konoha post time-skip and prior to current events already, not directly, but didn't his fight against Itachi take place close to Uchiha Clan's place?--Elveonora (talk) 16:07, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :The shrine is in Konoha itself the Uchiha hideout was in a mountain somewhere. This is also the first time Sasuke's been back to Konoha, hence the whole survey the village bit.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:13, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Sealing technique Shouldn't this technique be classified as a fuinjutsu, since the shrine was sealed off and it one can only enter with the specific technique to un-seal it. Darksusanoo (talk) 14:14, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :I suppose. --X29 14:34, January 31, 2013 (UTC) I thought this would be a barrier technique. (talk) 15:40, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan That's not what a fuinjutsu is, such techniques seal things into other things, or unseal things from other things. Also some immobilizing techniques are also labeled as such, this is either a barrier or simply a ninjutsu moving the rock 0_o--Elveonora (talk) 15:58, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :Bit of an old topic but yes this is what Funinjutsu does with Five-Seal Barrier and Cloth Binding Technique being examples. The sealing formula in this case sealing the inner shrine from intrusion. I'd like to suggest Funinjutsu be added to the classification. Arrancar79 (talk) 05:38, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Well, I think this one is hard to classify and requires further discussion--Elveonora (talk) 20:37, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :As I see it, Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu, and Barrier Ninjutsu are the applicable classifications. Arrancar79 (talk) 22:25, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Classification as Kekkei Genkai and Dojutsu If you look at the pages 5, 6, 7, 8 (7, 8, 9, 10 in mangareader) you will see that Sasuke only activates the Sharingan (Kekkei Genkai and Dojutsu) for the technique and deactivates it right after, so he uses it to the technique and if he don't use to break the seal and only to read the inscriptions I say that we need classify the technique as I mentioned above. MaskedManMadara (talk) 20:16, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Possible, but still enough evidence... how do you move a rock with your eyes? 0_o--Elveonora (talk) 20:41, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :There is a Sharingan on the rock, it could be a optical eye-contact key like in our modern safes. MaskedManMadara (talk) 21:22, February 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Possible, but not conclusively proven. Could just as easily be a hiden-like technique. Omnibender - Talk - 00:31, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Users The only possible way to get into Naka Shrine is by knowing the technique. All the people I've listed have gotten inside the shrine which means they know the technique. They did so before Sasuke even learned about it. You can't get in without knowing the technique so obviously all the people I've added know the technique if they got inside.Djghostface292 (talk) 17:31, July 12, 2017 (UTC)djghostface292 : • Seelentau 愛 議 17:41, July 12, 2017 (UTC) :: source? What the hell do you mean by source? We know you need to know the technique in order to get in, it says so right here on the page for the technique. We've seen Madara in the shrine in multiple flashbacks. First when he was trying to convince the Uchiha to go back to war with the senju, they were having a meeting at the shrine and when he read the Uchiha stone tablet. Guess where the tablet is? In the shrine. Itachi is the one who told Sasuke about it in the first place so he obviously knows about it and he along with Fugaku, Yashiro, Tekka and Inabi have all been seen in the shrine for secret clan meetings. The novel even further confirms this. We've never seen Shisui in the shrine but we know he knows how to get in there considering he goes to clan meetings as we've heard from conversations between Itachi and himself and again the novel further proves this. Obito we saw near the shrine in the flashback in the anime and in the novel (which is the original canon for Itachi Shinden in the first place) Obito was actually meeting with Yashiro in the shrine and was even waiting for Itachi to meet him there to ask for his help in slaughtering the clan... Like LITERALLY, Itachi walks inside the shrine and Obito is just standing there with his arms crossed waiting. All listed people know how to get inside, it's obvious and was clearly shown in the canon. Djghostface292 (talk) 17:51, July 12, 2017 (UTC)djghostface292 :::Cool, but you still have no source for them actually using this technique to enter that place. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:54, July 12, 2017 (UTC) :::: That's my point. Sure they haven't been seen performing the password to get inside but they did get inside and it was explicitly stated that the ONLY way to get INSIDE of the shrine is by performing the technique... okay? YOU CANNOT GET INSIDE WITHOUT PERFORMING THE TECHNIQUE. SO IF MADARA, ITACHI, OBITO, SHISUI, FUGAKU, YASHIRO, TEKKA AND INABI HAVE ALL BEEN INSIDE THE SHRINE AND WE KNOW THEY'VE BEEN INSIDE THE SHRINE, THAT MEANS THAT THEY KNOW THE TECHNIQUE BY DEFAULT. THERE'S NO OTHER WAY TO GET INSIDE. SO IF THEY GOT INSIDE... THEY KNOW THE DAMN TECHNIQUE. It's pretty simple and I hope you can stop being so hard headed and understand now that I've written it in all caps. Thanks Djghostface292 (talk) 17:59, July 12, 2017 (UTC)djghostface292 :::::Yep, now that you've written your "argument" in allcaps, you've convinced me. They're still not going to be added. They were never shown to use the technique, we don't know the mechanics behind the technique, we don't know how long the seal has been in place. End of discussion. • Seelentau 愛 議 18:02, July 12, 2017 (UTC) :::::Post-hoc, just because you've logically deduced does not mean they've used it. The purpose of the users sections is to add users who actually used it. -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 18:05, July 12, 2017 (UTC) :::::+when they were stated to be users, can use them because of a sub-technique etc. • Seelentau 愛 議 18:07, July 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Many of the instances where Uchiha were there, there were multiple Uchiha, meaning only one would be required to open the passage, and we can't pinpoint who that is. Orochimaru and the rest of Taka didn't have to use the jutsu because Sasuke used it, the same applies to every time we've seen multiple Uchiha there. Seelentau already brought other arguments I was going to bring. Omnibender - Talk - 19:12, July 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::That's a horrible excuse. Either way, we've seen Madara there alone, by himself, we've seen Obito there alone, by himself, Itachi obviously knows how to get in, he's the one that told Sasuke about it in the first place and Fugaku is the leader of the police force and held the meetings so obviously he knows it. And saying they don't know the technique because they haven't been shown using it to get inside of the shrine is like saying someone can't open doors because they weren't shown opening the door to a room prior to being shown inside of said room. It simply doesn't make sense. Djghostface292 (talk) 04:05, July 13, 2017 (UTC)djghostface292 It really doesn't matter what you say, man. This is not how the wiki operates. If we would follow your logic, we would add Hiruzen as a user of all techniques any Konoha ninja has ever used, including the clan hiden techniques, simply because the databook said that he can use those. But that's not how we're determining who is a user of a technique and who isn't. Again: If a character is seen using a technique, was said to use a technique or can use a technique because he used a sub-technique, he gets added as a user. We don't add someone as a user because he potentially could be able to use it. • Seelentau 愛 議 08:51, July 13, 2017 (UTC) : First of all, you literally just confirmed that you just deny the canon. If the databook says they can use the technique, that means they can use it. Why? Because it's in the databook which is written by Kishimoto. Also, adding these people as users would not be a "potentially could be able to use it", situation, it's a "common sense tells us that he CAN use it and HAS used it on multiple occasions as evidenced by the manga and novels.", situation. But hey, I've come to learn that this wiki likes to throw all logic out the window when it comes to simple matters such as these. Djghostface292 (talk) 16:30, July 13, 2017 (UTC)djghostface292 ::Do NOT mess with others' posts if it changes their meaning, like you did mine. And the fact every discussion I've seen you start so far is about you is about a non-issue you like to make a big deal out of says more about you than it does of the wiki. Omnibender - Talk - 16:36, July 13, 2017 (UTC) The fact that this technique doesn't have a databook entry, along with the fact that we don't know when the seal started being utilized disqualifies listing other users right off the bat. There's also the issue of whether ally uchiha knew it or just the clan heads/a main family akin to the Hyūga Main Family's Juinjutsu. There are too many unknowns to be listing other users.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:45, July 13, 2017 (UTC) : That makes absolutely no sense. Since the creation of Konoha by Madara and Hashirama the Uchiha Stone Tablet was held under Naka Shrine. This is their sacred tablet and we all know how secretive the Uchiha are. You're seriously going to argue that even during Madara's era, that they just left it out for anyone to come by the shrine and see? The shrine was literally their secret meeting place, yes when Madara was around they had secret meetings there. And no, the argument of when the technique came into use only disqualifies Madara. Itachi already knew about the secret password to get inside, he's the one who told Sasuke in the first place which means this technique still had to be used when Obito and all the other mentions got inside and Fugaku being the head of the Uchiha would obviously need to know this technique especially since he's the one that held the meetings. Like I said, you people throw away simple logic. Djghostface292 (talk) 19:16, July 13, 2017 (UTC)djghostface292 ::Dude, you removed parts of our replies to make you look better/us more dumb. You've lost your credibility already, so please stop trying to make this happen. It won't. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:19, July 13, 2017 (UTC) :::lmfao what? I haven't "removed", any parts of your arguments. I reply to the points that need to be replied to. If I don't say anything to a specific point that was made that means that the point was either correct or it was just irrelevant and I had no reason to respond to it. Also some basic logic. I'm not removing parts of arguments. Like wtf, I'm not making you guys look dumb you're making yourselves look dumb especially by making absurd statements such as that. I will repeat, if I don't reply to a specific point it's because it was either correct and I agree with it or it just had no substance and/or relevence. Djghostface292 (talk) 19:48, July 13, 2017 (UTC)djghostface292 ::::You removed part of my comment here, plain and simple, and now you've lied about it. Every discussion you've started so far in this wiki has been due to faulty logic on your part. Omnibender - Talk - 22:06, July 13, 2017 (UTC) ::::: wtf, no I didn't. I never saw any "we can't pinpoint who that is", and I also never saw the part where you say "Seelentau already brought other arguments I was going to bring." I never changed your comment and even if I did, that doesn't change the meaning of what you said. Either way it's edited you're still saying the same thing which is that only one person would open it so not everybody would need to know the technique. Removing "we can't pinpoint who that is", doesn't make it any much better of an argument or any less of an argument. Whether that's in the comment or not, it's still true. We can't pinpoint who specifically opened it and I replied to that stating that we've seen people such as Madara and Obito in there alone meaning they would know the technique and I stopped mentioning people such as Yashiro, Inabi and Tekka because what you said was right and those three named people would probably be let inside after someone (most likely Fugaku because he's the one who holds the meetings) originally opens the shrine for the meetings. I didn't remove any part of your comment so someone is either fucking around here, or someone hacked into my account. I'm not someone that has time to play games. Djghostface292 (talk) 23:05, July 13, 2017 (UTC)djghostface292 :::::: Let's not press this further.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 01:43, July 14, 2017 (UTC) ::::::: I don't see what the point of your comment was. It's 100% clearly obvious that his comment somehow got deleted by accident when I wrote mine. What reason would I even have to delete his comment? What he was saying had absolutely nothing to do with what I was saying so... Djghostface292 (talk) 02:05, July 14, 2017 (UTC)djghostface292 Im under the impression Sasuke was the one whole placed the barrier there in the 1st place, otherwise how else would he have even gotten into the bunker if it was protected by a technique that he wasn't taught how to use? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 02:24, July 14, 2017 (UTC) : I'm pretty sure Itachi told him about it and it's Sasuke. He's one of the smartest characters in the series and probably figured it out. The bunker has been there since the creation of Naka Shrine, it's where the Uchiha hid the stone tablet before it got relocated to the forest. Djghostface292 (talk) 02:32, July 14, 2017 (UTC)djghostface292